


The King had fell

by Alexander_Wesker



Series: Son of a King (Rhys is Jack's Son AU) [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Good Dad Jack, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Rhys has like fiveteen years in this story, Rhys has the same heterochromia Jack has, Rhys is Angel's brother, Rhys is Jack's Son, Younger!Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Wesker/pseuds/Alexander_Wesker
Summary: When Handsome Jack died no one cried, no one but a child.A child that nobody knew existed.A child that was his son





	The King had fell

_Rhys had not believed it._  
_Rhys didn't ... want to believe it._  
_He was the hero._  
_His father was the hero and heroes always won._  
_Rhys not ..._  
_It could not have happened. No!_

The boy curled up on himself, hiding his face in his hands, his sobs echoing in the wide office.  
_Where his father had asked him to wait for him._

His father couldn't be dead, he couldn't.  
Those Vault Hunters and their newly liberated fire Siren couldn't have killed his father's Vault monster ... they couldn't have killed his father.

No, heroes don't die.  
The heroes cannot die at the hands of the bad guys.

Rhys stuck back his tears and lit his ECHOpad ... hoping.  
His father would call him, he would tell him he had won.  
His father would be back, he would have hugged him and everything would have been fine.

Only it was not like that. His ECHOpad remained empty.  
And as Rhys felt the tears fall from his mismatched eyes, he saw a figure enter the office.  
He raised his face smiling ... Because he knew he was right, his father could not be dead ...  
But the figure he saw was too thin, too small.  
Blake came through the double doors and when he saw him, for once, something like an emotion appeared on his grim face.  
"No, no, no ..." Rhys sobbed as the man approached, cold and calm.  
"I'm sorry, Rhys" heard the man say before he picked it up.  
Blake had always been stronger than he seemed.  
Rhys cried louder, waving "No! I have to stay in the office! Dad will worry when he comes back and he will not find me there!"  
"Your father will not come back, Rhys," the man said, and there was almost compassion in his impersonal tone.  
Rhys sobbed and cried. Blake held him in his arms, taking him away from the office.  
He was sorry for the child who had previously lost his sister and then his father ... by the hands of the same people.  
When Handsome Jack died no one cried, no one but a child.  
A child that nobody knew existed.  
A child who was the _Prince of Hyperion_.  
Son of the newly fallen King.

Rhys was destined to do great things. Blake knew it.  
But right now ...  
He was just a child, a child who cried for the death of the most hated man in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the short prequel to a story I'm working on, that has the fact that Rhys is Jack's son as its foundamental. (I've worked on this AU for the entire 2018 and I've not yet finished it). Please tell me what do you think.


End file.
